


Superstitious

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, can be read either way, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Everyone on Samwell Men’s Hockey had their roadie superstitions.Ransom had to pack his pair of salmon colored shorts, even if he didn’t wear them. Holster had to listen to the entire Original Broadway Cast recording of Legally Blonde the Musical from start to finish. Bitty recited Beyonce songs under his breath like a prayer.And Nursey always finished off Dex’s french fries.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414129
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

> shygryf asked: I'd like to see 4 with any pairing especially a not or not yet dating pair
> 
> 4\. "Quietly gives you the things you like to eat from their own plate" from this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/625929690719436800/prompt-list-of-things-that-says-i-love-you) Unbeta'd.

Everyone on Samwell Men’s Hockey had their roadie superstitions. 

Ransom had to pack his pair of salmon colored shorts, even if he didn’t wear them. Holster had to listen to the entire Original Broadway Cast recording of Legally Blonde the Musical from start to finish. Bitty recited Beyonce songs under his breath like a prayer.

And Nursey always finished off Dex’s french fries. 

Nursey couldn’t even remember a time where he told Dex about his dark obsession with french fries, but Dex had figured it out anyway. Every restaurant they went to, Dex would silently place a fry on Nursey’s plate, one by one, until they were gone. If Dex’s meal didn’t come with a side of fries, he would order them. One time, they even walked to a McDonald’s across the street from their hotel just to get a large fry to share. 

This trip was no different. Nursey sat between Chowder and Dex at a local Applebee’s. Chowder was showing them a post on Instagram, and Dex had started a little pile of french fries on Nursey’s plate, Nursey mindlessly shoveling them into his mouth.

“Do you not like french fries, Dex?” Chowder suddenly asked. Dex stopped mid-fry placement. Nursey glared at Chowder.

_ Don’t draw attention to it!  _ Nursey tried to say with the squint of his eyes.  _ He might stop giving them to me! _

“Who doesn’t like fries?” Dex said. “Though I’ll be honest, these aren’t great.”

“Oh. You just always give them to Nursey.”

“Sure,” Dex said easily. “Nursey loves fries.”

“Chill, I mean, I  _ like _ fries,” Nursey said.

“We’ve all seen you shame eating Five Guy’s straight out of the paper bag, Nurse.”

“Wow. I thought you were my friends.”

“Well, that’s nice of you! Oh!” Chowder put his phone back in front of them, changing the subject, probably worried he had inadvertently started an argument. “I forgot to show you, I found this account of Sharks fans and their dogs, and I think I need a dog now.”

Chowder kept swiping through pictures of cute dogs wearing Sharks bandanas and dog-sized jerseys, but Nursey was watching Dex out of the corner of his eye. Dex caught his gaze and dropped another fry on Nursey’s plate. The corner of Nursey’s mouth twitched, like they were sharing a private joke. 

Nursey looked at the food on his own plate, debating. He hadn’t ordered lobster, but he picked a shrimp up with his fork and deposited it on Dex’s plate. Close enough.

Dex’s face lit up. He took a bite and nudged Nursey’s knee under the table. Nursey nudged him back. 

They didn’t say another word to each other for the rest of dinner, but they didn’t stop smiling either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, you can also like and share it on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/626485724612558848/id-like-to-see-4-with-any-pairing-especially-a) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/edgarallanrose1/status/1295160900954001408?s=21)
> 
> Subscribe to me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/profile) on Ao3, or follow me on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
